Star Trek:Odyssey 1:Alexandria
by rylansato
Summary: A new Sovereign class starship gets its crew and a big mission on its maiden voyage.
1. New Ship, New Captain

Star Trek: Alexandria

The air was perfect for a typical day in Boston, Massachusetts. It wasn't too hot or too cold. It was a steady 75 degrees, absolutely ideal for baseball. The Boston Red Sox were facing the Pittsburgh Pirates. The Red Sox were up 7-3 at the beginning of the ninth. The crowd was ecstatic. All but a few. One of them was sitting with an annoyed look on his face for his team was losing, but his friend next to him cheering on the Red Sox. They both wore the standard Starfleet uniform, all black with the grey shoulders and yellow colored turtleneck underneath. They both had Lt. Commander Pips on their collars. The one standing looked down at his friend.

"Ah come on, Dustin. Your team still has a chance to win. It's a bit unlikely but they may pull it out."

Dustin was an average height person for his age. He ran his hand through his brown hair and then focused his green eyes on the scoreboard.

"You know how Pittsburgh is, Alex. They had a three nothing lead until two innings ago. I'd be highly surprised if they pulled it out today."

Alex stood taller than Dustin with the same color hair but with brown eyes. The two had met when Alex's old assignment, the USS Farragut had rescued the Enterprise-D's crew after it crash landed on Veridian III. The two became friends shortly during the trip back to Earth. He was transferred to the newly built Sovereign class Alexandria as a promotion to Lt. Commander. Dustin was assigned to the Enterprise-E until after the battle with the Scimitar four months ago. He worked in Engineering with Geordi LaForge, who he had admired since he was assigned to the Enterprise.

The Pirates had two on with one out. Dustin stood up just in time to see the Pittsburgh batter knock it out of the park. The score was now 7-6. Dustin clapped and cheered. He was one of very few in the stadium cheering on the away team. The next batter got up to the plate. The pitcher threw a fastball and the batter swung and nailed the ball sending it clear to left field.

"Computer, freeze program." A voice called.

Everyone around Alex and Dustin froze in mid motion. The two Lt. Commanders stood their confused.

"Who interrupted the game?" Alex asked.

"I did." A voice said.

The two turned around to see Counselor Christine Nycz walking up to them. Christine stood a bit shorter than Dustin with brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades and was in pretty fit shape.

"Christine…Err…I mean Counselor." Dustin said.

"It's ok, we're good friends. You can call me by my first name." She said.

Dustin and Christine graduated from the academy together. During their days at the academy they weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend but they were close. At times people would say they were dating because they were together so much. They hadn't seen each other since they graduated. Dustin was assigned to the Enterprise while Christine was assigned to the Cairo.

"So what brings you down to the Holodeck, Counselor?" Alex asked.

"The Captain will be arriving just under an hour. I figured that you two would like to be there for his arrival." She said.

The two nodded.

Captain Jermaine Allensworth stepped in from the passenger area of the Type-11 shuttlecraft. It look liked a streamlined version of the Type-9 shuttlecraft. This particular one was part of his new ship's shuttlecraft. He sat down in one of the pilot seats and touched the command console. The Roddenberry was one of nineteen auxiliary craft assigned to the Alexandria. He sat there for a few moments waiting for his pilot to arrive. The pilot wasn't late or anything. The new dark skinned captain was early arriving to the shuttle. He was a bit excited getting a command of his own at age 33. He was the second youngest captain in Starfleet history. The first being Captain James T. Kirk. Not to mention that he was commanding one of the Sovereign class starships. It was the third besides the USS Enterprise and USS Sovereign. At that moment, he heard the sound of a boot stepping onto the deck of the shuttle. He turned around to introduce himself.

"I'm Captain Jermaine Allensworth." He said extending a hand outward.

The pilot took his hand and shook it slightly.

"I'm Lieutenant Kit Moran. I'm also the Navigator aboard the Alexandria."

"Well, Lieutenant Moran, if there is nothing else to keep us here, I say we get underway." Allensworth said.

"Yes, sir." She said before making a move to the pilot's seat.

Allensworth sat in the co-pilot's seat and watched the Lieutenant's fingers dance across the control board.

"Control, this is Roddenberry. Engaging thrusters for departure."

The shuttlecraft shuddered as it lifted off the cargo deck and passed through the force field that kept the atmosphere inside the cargo bay, and into space.

"Have you been inside a Sovereign class, sir?" Kit asked.

Captain Allensworth was a bit unprepared for the question.

"Yeah, I've been on the Enterprise once and I'm familiar with all of the blueprints and specifications."

"Our chief engineer is from the Enterprise." Kit said.

"Ah yes, uh…Lt. Commander Zofchak, right?"

Kit nodded.

"He, Lt. Commander Merriell and Commander La Forge made sure that the ship would be ready by the time you arrived. They finished two days ago. The Alexandria is up and ready for you to take command."

Allensworth nodded in approval. Kit returned her gaze to the front of them.

"And there she is." She said.

Allensworth broke his look from his navigator to the ship in front of them. Incased in the arms of the drydock above Earth was NCC-2547. From their position, they could see underneath of the Sovereign class saucer section. The ship itself was an exact replica of the Enterprise.

"Damn…"

Kit looked over to her captain.

"Sir?"

"She's a sight to behold."

At that moment, a male deep toned voice popped on the shuttle's comm. speakers.

"Alexandria to Shuttlecraft Roddenberry. You are cleared to land in Shuttlebay One."

"Acknowledged, Alexandria." Kit said.

The main shuttlebay was cavernous. Captain Allensworth wasn't used to this size of a shuttlebay. He could only imagine how Starfleet officers of yesteryear would react to such a shuttlebay. The Roddenberry landed on a pair of lighted landing strips. As soon as they touched down, a flight crew came out to tend to the shuttle.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Allensworth said standing up.

"My pleasure, sir." She replied.

Allensworth stepped out of the shuttle and onto the deck. A man of equal height walked over to him extending a hand out.

"Captain Allensworth. I'm Commander Jason Sparhawk, sir. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Commander." Allensworth said taking the hand and shaking it firmly.

"Congratulations on your promotion, sir." Sparhawk said.

"Thank you, Commander. Are my quarters ready?"

"Yes, sir. Ready for your arrival."

"Then lead on, Commander."

The captain followed his commander out of the cargo bay and to his quarters.


	2. There's already a Distress Call

"Lieutenant Moran tells me that the ship is up and ready for departure." Allensworth said.

"Yes, sir. The engineering crew worked triple shifts to get this ship ready for your arrival." Sparhawk said keeping his eyes on their location. He wanted to make sure that he didn't pass up his captain's quarters while leading him there. It would be nothing short of embarrassment. "If you'd like, sir, I can give you a tour of the ship once you've settled in."

"That's not necessary, Commander." Allensworth said. "I'd like to get to know the ship on my own. I need to learn the ship front and backwards."

"Of course, sir. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call." He said before stopping at a door.

He pressed a button on the control panel next to the door and the doors slid open. Captain Allensworth stepped inside looking around her new home. He was amazed. It was bigger than his last set of quarters aboard the Agamemnon.

"This is nice." He said.

Sparhawk smiled at his captain's pleased mood.

"I'll assume command at twenty-one hundred hours." Allensworth said turning back to him.

Sparhawk nodded. "Is there anything else that I can do for you, sir?"

"No, that'll be all, Commander. Thank you."

Sparhawk smiled and nodded before leaving. The doors slid shut behind the first officer. Allensworth tossed his duffel bag onto the bed. The cot's blanket had the Starfleet insignia with "U.S.S. ALEXANDRIA NCC-2547" stenciled on it. He opened his duffel bag and began to unpack.

"This will take some getting used to." He said.

Doctor Amanda Plumley sat in her office looking at a display screen. After looking over the screen, she'd pick up a padd and press a few buttons on it. The majority of her medical staff had arrived and the rest were due to be onboard at 1900 hundred hours. She had heard that the new captain had arrived but she hadn't made an attempt yet to go and meet him. She wanted to get her work done before meeting the young new captain even though he was older than she was by three years. She then heard the doors that led into sickbay open and then close. Her hazel eyes peered over the monitor towards her office door. Lt. Commander Zofchak walked through the doors.

"You wanted to see me, Doctor?"

"Yeah, you're a year over due for your physical." She replied standing up and pushing her long black hair back over her shoulder.

"Oh, is that all? I figured it was something important." Zofchak said with a grin.

"It is important. It's my job to make sure that the crew aboard this ship is fully fit to meet Starfleet's medical requirements for the well being of its officers."

Zofchak hopped onto the biobed as Plumley pulled out a tricorder and began to scan the chief engineer.

"You seem to be in shape. All though you're skin seems to be slightly darker than usual."

Zofchak slightly pushed up the sleeve on his right arm, revealing the lighter skin underneath.

"It's called a tan. Commander Merriell has the same. We've been spending our free time in the Holodeck watching old baseball games. That sun can get pretty hot, especially in July."

"You know you can get that evened out?"

"Yeah but it's not really that big of a deal. It takes away from the experience of being at the game."

"Whatever." Plumley said as she continued her scan.

Allensworth read from the padd in his hands. "To Captain Jermaine Allensworth, from Starfleet Command, you are hereby requested and required to assume command of NCC-2547 U.S.S. Alexandria effective stardate 57165.9. Signed Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev, Starfleet Command."

Commander Sparhawk called out into the air. "Computer, transfer all command codes to Captain Jermaine Allensworth. Authorization: Sparhawk-four-three-two-zero."

"Command codes transferred. U.S.S. Alexandria now under the command of Captain Jermaine Allensworth."

Everyone in the ship's lounge applauded. The new official captain stepped down in his white dress uniform and began to shake hands with everyone who came up to him. Zofchak, Merriell and Kit stood back and watched their new captain make his way around the room.

"He seems to be enjoying himself." Merriell said.

"Hell, wouldn't you if you were named captain of the third Sovereign class starship. These things are top of the line." Zofchak said.

Finally, Allensworth made his way up to his three officers.

"Congratulations, Captain." Moran said extending her hand out.

Allensworth smiled and nodded.

"When did you want to get underway?" Zofchak asked.

"Within the hour."

"Aye, sir. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be down in Engineering to make sure everything is ready to go by the time we depart."

Allensworth nodded as the Chief Engineer left.

After the ceremony, Captain Allensworth walked out of his quarters in the normal grey and black uniform. He rubbed his finger along the four pips on his red collar.

_Gotta get used to the weight of this extra pip._

He smiled at the thought as he stepped into the turbolift.

"Bridge." He said right before the lift began moving.

A few seconds later the turbolift stopped and the doors slid open. He stepped out and looked around to his new bridge. He saw Lt. Commander Merriell at ops, Lieutenant Moran at Navigation, Lieutenant David Fulks at the Tactical station and then his two commanders in their chairs, Commander Sparhawk and Counselor Nycz.

"Captain on the Bridge." Sparhawk said.

"As you were." Allensworth replied before anyone could fully stand up.

Allensworth sat down in the center seat.

_Not bad. Very comfy._

"Controls signals ready for departure." Moran said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Disengage docking clamps and clear all moorings." He pressed a button on the armrest. "Bridge to Engineering, switch over to internal power."

"Zofchak here sir. We are now on internal power."

"Moorings cleared and docking clamps disengaged, Captain." Moran reported.

The image on the view screen showed the Alexandria was now moving on its own and the drydock was no longer attached.

"Ten meters from drydock." Moran reported. "Twenty, thirty, forty."

"Slow on thrusters." Allensworth ordered. "Dustin, is warp drive ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Once we're clear, lay in a course to…"

He was cut off by a beeping sound coming from the ops station. Merriell pressed a few buttons and the beeping stopped.

"Sir, we're picking a distress call, audio only."

"Put it on."

Merriell pressed a button and the bridge speakers spat out a static filled distress call.

"To any nearby ship, this is the…we're under…unknown vessel…"

The message cut out.

"That's all we have, sir."

"Can you tell from here what ship it is and where it is?"

"It's the Euphrates. The ship is a few light years past Pluto."

"Helm, set an intercept course. Warp three."

"Course layed in, sir."

"Hit it." Allensworth said.

In a flash from its two nacelles the Alexandria was gone.


	3. Species 8472

The command crew sat in their respective chairs waiting for them to approach the coordinates of the Euphrates. Merriell looked down at his console and pressed a buttons.

"We're approaching the coordinates, sir."

"Slow to impulse." Allensworth said.

Moran hit a few buttons and the Alexandria dropped out of warp.

"We're in visual range." Merriell said.

"On screen."

The wall in front of them disappeared to show a section of space along with the Akira class USS Euphrates. The ship had definitely seen better days. Allensworth and Sparhawk stood up from their chairs in surprise.

"The ship is adrift, it has sustained heavy damage to its outer hull, and its port nacelle is destroyed, negligible power readings and no life signs." Merriell reported.

"Who could've done this?" Sparhawk asked.

"I'm reading some sort of biological traces along its hull." Merriell said.

"On screen."

At the press of a few buttons, the screen changed to a portion of the hull to reveal some sort of dried yellow liquid encasing portions of the hull.

"Magnify."

A part of the screen enhanced and made the image a lot clearer. Allensworth thought for a moment. Nycz saw her captain's puzzled face. Allensworth headed for his ready room.

"I'll be in my ready room. Commander, lead an away team over to the Euphrates."

Sparhawk nodded. "Aye, sir. Merriell, Fulks you're with me. Dustin, meet us in transporter room three."

"On my way, Commander." Zofchak said through the intercom.

Merriell and Fulks left their stations as their replacements almost immediately took over.

The four away team members walked into the transporter room and stepped onto the transporter pads.

"Beam us on to the bridge." Sparhawk said.

"Environment is stable for transport." The transporter chief said.

"Energize."

The four of them dematerialized from the transporter room and rematerialized on the bridge of the Eurphrates. Bodies and body parts lay a strewn across the deck.

"My god." Sparhawk said.

"What the hell happened here?" Fulks asked.

"Dustin, get down to Engineering, see what you can do down there. Merriell go with him and be careful."

"Aye, Commander." Zofchak said as he and Merriell walked into the turbolift.

"Fulks, you're with me." Sparhawk said as he headed for the other turbolift.

Moments later, the turbolift doors opened and Sparhawk and Fulks stepped out. Fulks held his phaser rifle ready while Sparhawk held a hand phaser and a tricorder. More bodies were lying all over the deck.

"What could've done this?" Fulks asked.

Allensworth sat in his ready room waiting to hear from the away team. A chime came from the door.

"Come."

The doors slid open and Counselor Nycz stepped into the room.

"What can I do for you, Counselor?"

"I saw your expression on the bridge. Have you encountered this before?"

"It was when I was a Lieutenant on Voyager and we encountered a semi-destroyed Borg Cube. There was a species that were impervious to assimilation. It was Species 8472."

"I'm not familiar with Species 8472." Nycz said.

"This certain species couldn't be assimilated and were a lot stronger than the Borg." Allensworth said. "When we first arrived in that particular area fifteen Borg cube had passed us. We expected a fight but they flew right past us not paying us a bit of attention. This species was called 8472 by the Borg and we adopted the name as well. They're fierce creatures who live in another dimension of fluidic space and were able to come into our own. They found everything in their path to be extremely weak including the Borg. Those fifteen ships I mentioned were all destroyed in a single attack by Species 8472. He later encountered Hirogen who had been hunting Species 8472. Seven of Nine beamed it over to one of the Hirogen vessels that had been attacking Voyager. The question is: How are they here and why?"

"Sparhawk to Alexandria."

"Go ahead." Allensworth said.

"Everyone's dead, sir. It looks as if they were ripped apart."

"Any signs of intruders?"

"Negative,sir. Nothing is showing up on our tricorders.

"Stay on alert. Keep me informed. Allensworth out."

At that moment a beeping sound chimed in.

"Sir, I'm picking up a quantum singularity directly ahead." Moran said over the intercom.

"On my way." He said getting up.

Allensworth and Nycz walked onto the bridge and looked at the viewer.

"On screen."

The viewer changed again and this time in the center of the screen was a bright fluctuating distortion with a yellow and crimson outline to it.

"Sir, multiple ships are emerging from the distortion." Moran reported.

Multiple yellow colored ships flew from the distortion and headed right for the Alexandria.

"Transporter room, lock on to the away team and energize." Allensworth said.

Aboard the Euphrates, Sparhawk, Merriell, Fulks and Zofchak all dissipated within a blue light.

"Red alert. Shields up. Arm phasers and photon and quantum torpedoes." Allensworth ordered.


	4. Battle On Maiden Voyage

The multiple Species 8472 ships flew in towards the two Starfleet vessels. The tips of the ships glowed bright yellow before discharging on the Akira class starship which resulted in a fiery explosion. Three of the four away team members walked from the turbolift and to their stations. Zofchak had headed down to Engineering.

"What's going on?" Sparhawk said walking up to his captain.

"Open a channel, Mr. Fulks." Allensworth said practically ignoring Sparhawk.

Fulks pressed a few buttons on the console. "Channel open, sir."

"This is Captain Allensworth of the starship Alexandria. You have invaded Federation space and destroyed a Federation vessel. If you do not comply we'll be forced to open fire."

"No response." Fulks said.

A few of the one manned ships flew by the Sovereign class starship.

"Mr. Fulks, fire a spread of photon torpedoes. Dispersal pattern: Sierra."

Fulks pressed buttons on his console and the Alexandria fired two photon torpedoes that then each separated into three smaller photon torpedoes. The six small torpedoes hit two of the ships.

"Two enemy ships hit. Moderate damage." Merriell reported.

One of the ships stopped in front of the Alexandria and its tip began to glow.

"It's charging its weapons." Merriel said.

"Come about, Lieutenant to one four zero mark zero zero three. Mr. Fulks, fire phasers."

The Alexandria whipped around as two ends of the phaser array on the top of her saucer section glowed orange and then moved towards each other. Once met, a beam shot from the saucer section towards the enemy ship. The phaser beam hit the ship's aft section just as it discharged its weapon. The impact sent the ship flying out of control, firing its weapon wildly and slicing through two of its own ships. The ship also collided with another ship destroying them both.

"Four enemy ships destroyed."

Three more 8472 ships charged their main weapons and fired at the Alexandria.

"Evasive maneuvers, Lieutenant." Allensworth said hoping that Moran could outmaneuver Species 8472's destructive firepower. Moran's fingers flashed across her control board. A beam of pure yellow energy swept across the view screen as the Alexandria came about, barely missing the ship. Allensworth let out a small sigh of relief but he knew the battle wasn't over yet.

"Divert all power to shields." Allensworth said as the ship barely missed another attack.

Before anyone could comply, a third beam impacted the Alexandria's initial shielding. The ship rocked violently, knocking everyone off their feet. Zofchak's voice came over the intercom.

"Engineering to Bridge, anti-matter containment fields failing. If I can't stabilize them, we'll have to eject the core or she'll blow."

"Power coupling severed in forward phaser banks. Attempting to bypass. Shields buckling, Captain. They'll not withstand anoth…" Merriell was cut off as another hit rocked the bridge.

The red alert claxon went silent as the ship went dark. Only to be illuminated by the residual flames from the exploding computer panels. Fulks lost his grip of his console and careened onto the floor. As he impacted the rampantly shaking deck, the only noise he heard over the noises of exploding panels was that of his shoulder breaking. He attempted to grab his shoulder despite the immense pain that was throughout his body. The only thing that stopped him was his lack of consciousness.

As the emergency flickered on, the first thing that Kit noticed were the small pools of blood dripping from the helm. It was her blood. She checked her face to find nothing wrong but she noticed a laceration on her left hand that was still slightly trickling.

"There's another ship coming in." Merriell reported. "It's the Titan."

The Luna class USS Titan came up from underneath the battle firing phasers and photon torpedoes. The photon torpedoes struck a few of the ships, destroying them.

"The ships are moving off and regrouping with the others." Merriell said.

"Do you know where they're headed, Mr. Merriell?" Allensworth said getting to his feet.

"It looks like their headed to Sector Zero Zero One. The Terran System." Merriell said.

"Earth." Allensworth said to himself. "Damage report. Dustin, how are things down there?"

A few silent seconds passed before Zofchak's voice came over the intercom.

"We've lost warp engines, inertial dampers are offline, starboard power coupling is down, containment field generator three is damaged. If we'd taken another hit we'd be staring a warp core breech right in the face."

"Acknowledged, Mr. Zofchak."

"Sir, the Titan is hailing us." Merriell said.

"On screen."

Seconds later, an image of Captain William T. Riker filled the screen.

"Can we offer assistance?" He said.

"We'll take anything we can get."


	5. Chasing The Enemy

_Captain's Log: Stardate: 56153.6. We've undergone repairs to the ship after the battle with Species 8472. We've also acquired the help from Captain Riker and the crew of the USS Titan. That should make things go faster. Unfortunately, we are unable to pursuit Species 8472 on their way to Earth. Why they are headed there is unknown. We've sent a subspace message to Starfleet warning them of this threat but we've received no response. I just hope that we get the ship repaired in time to stop Species 8472._

Doctor Plumley ran around the sickbay helping the large amount of wounded crew members by the order of Triage. It was a bit overwhelming for her and her staff. Even people were laid out on the floor.

"Computer, activate the EMH program."

A second later, an older man that was balding on top appeared.

"Please state the nature…nevermind." He said looking around.

He picked up a tricorder and went about the room. Lt. Commander Zofchak walked through the sliding doors of sickbay helping another crew member into the room. Zofchak was caught a bit off guard by the sight of the wounded in Sickbay.

"He's suffering from plasma burns, where do you want him?" He asked.

"Put him over there." Plumley said.

As Dustin was helping the crewmember across the room an all too familiar face came into the room. A face Dustin didn't expect to see. It was Counselor Troi. He hadn't seen her since she and Captain Riker were transferred over to the Titan. She was followed by a medical team from her own starship. She noticed him and smiled. He nodded to her as he helped the crewman sit down and get comfortable.

"What can I do to help?" Troi asked Plumley.

She handed her a tricorder and a hypospray. "Treat the less injured patients while I and your team will treat the more serious ones."

Troi nodded before walking off to aid the injured.

Captain Riker walked with Allensworth down the almost destroyed corridors of the Alexandria, stepping over different types of debris. Although the deck looked like it had seen better days, it actually was a lot better looking than it did a few hours ago. They passed multiple crewmembers that were working on the deck trying to restore power to multiple different consoles.

"So you don't have any idea what Species 8472 would want to do with Earth?" Riker asked.

"No I don't. I just know that if it's going to be like anything we just encountered then Earth is in trouble. When I first encountered Species 8472 while stationed on Voyager, they grouped together and destroyed multiple planets with a single single energy beam. They made the cubes look like mere shuttles when it came to firepower."

"Commander Tuvok has the blueprints to destroying the bioships with incredible ease." Riker said.

"Nanoprobes, right?" Allensworth asked.

Riker nodded. "Once he's finished with those we can start attaching them to our photon torpedoes."

"Sounds good, Captain."

At that moment, Allensworth felt the slight vibration of his comm. badge activating. "Zofchak to Allensworth."

"Go ahead." He said after tapping his communicator.

"Warp engines are back online. Weapons and shields will be up in about an hour."

"That's good to hear. If you keep that up, Montgomery Scott will have to fight you to keep the title of a 'miracle worker.' Let me know once weapons and shields are back online."

"Yes, sir."

The communication ended with Allensworth tapping his badge. He tapped it again and called out into the air. "Allensworth to Bridge."

"Bridge here, sir." Merriell said.

"Set an intercept course with Species 8472 at maximum warp."

"What about the crew of the Titan aboard."

Allensworth had almost forgotten about the other ship's crew on board. He looked to Captain Riker to see what he had to say.

"I've already given orders to my ship to follow the Alexandria."

Allensworth smiled. It seemed that Riker was way ahead of him.

"Allensworth to Merriell."

"Go ahead, sir."

"Hit it."

"Aye, sir."

The warp engines of the two ships powered up and both pairs of nacelles flashed, sending them on their way.

While they were on their way to intercept Species 8472, Commander Tuvok stood next to a wall monitor in front of the Alexandria's senior staff as well as the Titan's.

"As you know, Species 8472 use biomass ships with a crew compliment of one. Up until now, we all thought that their ships were impervious to Federation weapons and sensors. However, it would be wise to use the nanoprobe enhanced torpedoes. If not destroyed, the biomass ships have the ability to regenerate themselves." He pressed a button on his padd, allowing the screen on the monitor to change to a simulated version of Species 8472's big devastating attack. "As we know, a single ship's attack is highly devastating. They seem to have a bigger attack able to destroy an entire planet by forming a circle with a number of other ships with one in the center of the circle. All of the ships fire at the main center ship that collects the fire power and amplifies it out, causing enough fire power to destroy a planet." Tuvok concluded.

"Would it be possible to fire a nanoprobe torpedo at the center ship destroying the other ships in the process?" Merriell asked.

"It's speculated but unknown." Tuvok said as he shut off the monitor.

"I still don't understand why they would be heading to Earth. As far as I know we haven't done anything to provoke them." Couselor Nycz said.

"During our final encounter with Species 8472, after we had come to reach an agreement for them to end their training to infultrate Starfleet, they had mentioned that not all of them would agree to end the hostilities." Allensworth said. "They had a thing against us for helping the Borg and also wanted to eliminate us."

At that moment, a sound beeped intializing the comm had been activated. The voice of Kell Perim filled the air. Perim had transferred along with Commander Zofchak from the Enterprise and took over the ops position when either Merriell was off duty or when he had to leave his station.

"Sir, we've picked up a distress call from the Starship Yorktown near Jupiter. It reports to be under attack by Species 8472."

"Are there any other ships in the vacinity?"

"We're the closest, sir."

"ETA?"

"Fifty-two minutes."

"Move to intercept." Allensworth ordered.

"Aye, sir." Perim said before cutting communication.

Allensworth turned to Zofchak.

"Are the nanoprobe torpedoes ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Allensworth nodded in approval. "Red Alert, all hands to battle stations." He said getting up from the table and heading to the bridge.


	6. Caught Up With Them

The crew of the Zodiac class Yorktown struggled furiously to maintain their ship and fight off the threat of Species 8472. Consoles exploded with a display of sparks and conduits ruptured all around the bridge as Captain Stork gripped the armrests of his captain's chair. His ship was getting hammered and he and his crew were doing everything they could to stop the invading threat. Many of the vessels were out on assignment and not in the system. This made it even more difficult to fight off Species 8472 with only one ship. The tactical console exploded knocking the Lieutenant onto his back. Stork looked over to see the Lieutenant's neck ripped open from the blast. Stork shot to his feet and leapt over the first officer's chair that was next to him. His first officer was taking care of the navigation due to the navigator being injured. The captain stepped over the body of the dead Lieutenant and took over the tactical controls. His officer stationed at Ops spoke up.

"Sir, there are two more ships coming in. It's the Titan and Alexandria."

A look of half relief overcame Stork's face.

"Fire." Allensworth ordered.

Fulks pressed a few buttons at his tactical station and the Alexandria launched its nanoprobe enhanced torpedoes at the biomass ships. The ships exploded upon impact. Riker stood on his own bridge looking ready for a fight.

"Fire." He ordered.

The Titan also fired its enhanced torpedoes and took out more bioships. The biomass ships turned away from the Yorktown and focused on the two new starships. They charged their weapons. The two ships moved out of the way of the energy beams. Lieutenant Moran's fingers danced across the navigation board, making the ship do her bidding to avoid being hit.

"Fire phasers at will." Allensworth ordered.

Fulks did as he was told. He pressed more buttons to target and then the button to fire. The two ends of the phaser array glowed and moved towards each other, firing once they met. The multiple phaser beams emanating from the Enterprise sister ship struck multiple bioships but not destroying them. One of the hit ships flew off course as if it were disabled and floated near the Alexandria. A stray 8472 beam grazed the Alexandria's shields, forcing them to light up like a light bulb. The ship violently jerked for a moment before the inertial dampers could compensate for the blast. Allensworth clasped onto the arms of the chair to keep from falling to the floor.

"Report."

"Shields down to seventy-seven percent." Fulks reported.

"Full axis rotation to port! Fire all ventral phasers!" ordered the captain.

The Alexandria instantly complies, rolling completely over to the left, firing phasers at the biomass ships. Allensworth watched as the biomass ships maneuvered into some sort of attack pattern. The ships fired at the Alexandria and Titan. The Luna and Sovereign class ships took a heavy beating from Species 8472. The Alexandria crew struggled furiously to maintain their footing but with the constant impacts and rocking made it damn near impossible. Zofchak's voice came over the comm system.

"Engineering to Bridge. We're burning deuterium down here. If this keeps up we'll blow ourselves up."

"Shields down to eight percent." Fulks reported.

"Hull breach on decks twenty-one through twenty-four." Merriell reported.

An explosion rocks the upper level in Engineering. Dustin and other Engineers rust to deal with it.

"Get a stabilizer on the conduit." Ordered the Chief Engineer.

Captain Riker wasn't having much luck either on the Titan. The Luna class ship rocked from the bioships' fire.

"Captain, we have lost ventral shielding on deck seventeen." The ops officer reported.

"Divert power and compensate."

At that moment, Deanna Troi practically dropped to her knees. Riker looked and rushed to his wife in concern.

"What is it, Deanna?"

Deanna didn't say anything immediately. Visions of Species 8472 entered her mind. She gripped to Riker's arms even tighter than before.

"I think they're communicating with me." Troi said.

Tuvok overheard her comment.

"They do use telepathy as a means of communication." He said.

"Did they say anything to you?" Riker asked.

"The weak will perish." Troi replied.

Riker looked back at the screen where he could still see multiple bioships moving in for an attack.

"Divert power to forward shields." He ordered.

The biomass ships fired. Its beams slammed into the Titan. The red alert claxon went silent and the ship went dark.

The biomass ships flew around the two vessels completely ignoring the Yorktown. Their mistake. The Yorktown flew in firing phasers and photon torpedoes. Their weapons hit their targets. If they focused all of their firepower at one ship at a time, they could destroy it without nanoprobes. It did get their attention for a moment. The Yorktown moved in along side the Alexandria, firing weapons. Two of the bioships fired, penetrating the Yorktown's shields and destroying the ship. Debris shoots across the battlefield and slams violently off of what was left of the Alexandria's forward shields.

"Shields have failed." Merriell reported. "Ten enemy targets remain, sir. They're breaking off and continuing towards Earth."

"How many nanoprobe torpedoes do we have left?" Allensworth asked.

"One, sir."

"Tch, figures. Looks like good time to answer that question of yours, Alex." Allensworth said.

"That means we'll have to wait til they get in formation." Sparhawk said. "With them already that far ahead, we'll never make it in time."

"Wanna bet? Take us to warp."

"Inside a solar system?" Moran asked.

"If we don't, there won't be a solar system left. Hit it."

Moran did as she was told and took the Alexandria into warp. A second later, the Sovereign class starship appeared right behind the biomass ships that were already in formation for their "planet killer" attack. Nine of the ships fired at the center ship that powered up it's weapon.

"Fire." Allensworth ordered.

The Alexandria fired its last nanoprobe torpedo at the center ship before it had the chance to fire.

"Now, fire quantum torpedoes."

The ship launched the blue torpedoes into the center ship to add to the explosion. The explosion grew and the other biomass ships were caught up in the explosion. The bridge crew of the Alexandria relaxed.

Main Engineering was a disaster. Wreckage from the destroyed consoles and debris was scattered through out the room. Dustin desperately worked with other Engineers near the warp core.

"Zofchak to Bridge. I've got a problem down here. The magnetic interlocks have been ruptured..."

Zofchak was cut off by another alarm going off and a single Species 8472 alien bursting through a wall. It caught Zofchak completely off guard. One of the Engineers tried to subdue the alien but it just took a swipe at the Ensign across his chest. Zofchak ducked out of the range of the alien's claws.

"Bridge, we've got an intruder in main Engineering." Zofchak said drawing his phaser.

Zofchak aimed and fired his phaser at the alien. It didn't seem to have any effect. He backed up as he continued to press the settings on the hand held weapon. He fired again and again no effect. He sent the settings to its highest level. The alien was right on top of him ready to strike. Suddenly, multiple phaser blasts came from behind, striking the alien. It turned around to look at its attackers. Zofchak found this as his opportunity to fire as well. All of the Starfleet officers who had weapons, set them to their highest settings, and fired. The intruder was vaporized and no longer a threat. Dustin leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief.


	7. What Makes Us Strong

The Alexandria sat in Drydock once again only this time it was under repairs. The Titan was also nearby. Crews worked furiously inside and out to repair both ships. The Enterprise was in orbit and Captain Picard had even sent Engineer crews over to both ships to help out with repairs. Commander Zofchak, Merriell, and LaForge did their best to put the ship back together. Doctor Plumley worked frantically to treat the injured in her sickbay. Commander Sparhawk was watching over the bridge and making up the new duty rosters.

Captain Allensworth sat in his ready room filling out his report of the mission. He considered himself lucky that he didn't lose his ship on its maiden voyage like Captain Smith and the Titanic. He didn't know why Species 8472 attacked the Federation. He didn't know if this was going to be the last time they encountered them. One thing he did know, he had a hell of a crew on board. He pressed a few buttons on his padd as he was doing his report. He stopped and looked around the room. He saw the reports from the department heads sitting on one side, padds for his reports that he had yet to write on the other. He set his current padd down and stood up out of his chair and straightened his tunic. He turned around and gazed out the window to the planet below. The planet he had called home once before joining Starfleet, before he called Voyager his home and before calling the Alexandria his home. A planet where billions of people were now saved because of his actions. At that moment, the door chime slightly startled him.

"Come in." He said.

The doors swooshed open and Counselor Nycz walked in.

"What can I do for you, Counselor." He said turning around.

"There is going to be a memorial service for the Yorktown at sixteen hundred hours."

Allensworth nodded in acknowledgement.

"You know Counselor, I think we surprised Species 8472."

"Oh?" She asked a bit surprised.

"I talked to Captain Riker after the battle and he reported that Species 8472 had communicated with Counselor Troi telepathically. One of the things they said was that the weak will perish. It's true that Species 8472 has capabilities that far exceed our own. However, they're the ones who perished. Not us. I think that what makes us strong is our ability to stick together and fight through things. It's our friends and family that makes us strong. And because of us sticking together we were able to defeat Species 8472. It's because of people like the ones who served on the Yorktown gives the rest of us to courage to stand up and fight for our survival as a species, even it means that we die as a person."

A few days later, the ship was fully restored and ready for departure, again. The Titan and Enterprise had already left orbit and were on their next mission. Now it was the Alexandria's turn to leave for their next adventure. Captain Allensworth had gone through the ship after the repairs and was impressed how new it looked. After the battle it looked like it had been in service awhile. Now, he sat in his center seat with Sparhawk on his right and Nycz on his left. Merriell at Ops with Moran at Navigation, Fulks at Tactical and Zofchak down in Engineering.

"Engineering to Bridge. Everything down here is a go." Zofchak reported.

"Acknowledged, Mr. Zofchak" Allensworth said.

"All other departments report ready for departure." Merriell said.

"Take us out." The captain said.

The newest Sovereign class vessel glided on impulse power until out of Earth's orbit.

"You think that all of our missions are going to be like this one, sir?" Sparhawk asked.

"I don't think so, Commander. I think they'll be more interesting." Allensworth said.

Allensworth sat in his chair holding back his excitement. He actually planned to make further than Pluto this time. He glanced around the bridge, looking at the different stations. Sparhawk was fixated on the screen but Nycz caught him in the act. She saw Allensworth's dark skin redden a bit, but she smiled and turned towards the screen. Finally, Allensworth leaned back in his chair and faced the view screen.

"Let's see what's out there. Hit it."

The two nacelles flashed brilliantly, sending the ship into the final frontier.


End file.
